massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Systems Alliance Heavy Shock Trooper Division
The Systems Alliance Heavy Shock Trooper Division (Or HSTD for short) is a group mainly comprised of veteran marines who have proved themselves to be excellent soldiers on the battlefield. They are entrusted with extremely advanced suits of armor for the price of putting themselves in some of the toughest missions any alliance soldier has ever been through. These soldiers may be powerful, but they are not invulnerable. Many HSTD soldiers have died in the past. Purpose The HSTD was formed to create a legion of heavily experienced soldiers who can be called in as reinforcements if needed (although a few soldiers were directly transferred to the unit right after training). They have some really advanced technology to aid them in combat. Structure Most HSTD soldiers are deployed in fireteams, or groups of four. Each fireteam is comprised of a Leader, two Combat Specialists and a single Tech Specialist. Human Biotics are rare when compared to other soldiers, and thus they are prety tyrare in the HSTD. The Biotics that are in the HSTD are deployed in pairs. Three Fireteams (and sometimes one Biotic Pair) make up a Platoon. Typically Platoons are only deployed in the most dangerous of missions, due to the hyper-lethality of each individual soldier. Armor and Equipment Soldiers in the HSTD make use of the A55 Battle Armor which can emit very powerful kinetic barriers. It would take one and half thermal clips from a Lancer plus a punch to the face to kill a smart soldier with fully shielded armor. The A55 Battle Armor not only enhances their defense, but their awareness and accuracy. The Helmet has a built in HMD which comprises of a motion sensor, a shielding meter, an ammo counter, and reticules for aim assist. The armor's systems can also take slight control of the wearer's arms to make him/her lock on to targets. However, the armor does have its disadvantages. The armor is really heavy, thus it reduces the wearer's movement down. The weak points in the armor are very blatant and obvious. While the armor is very resistant in the front, four shots in the back from a pistol can destroy the shield emitter, thus rendering its most effective defense system useless. Even the A55 Battle Armor may seem like the most advanced piece of technology ever designed, its the person's strategy and combat skills that really matter. Soldiers in the HSTD make use of their own specialized weapon set. The MK22 "Prowler" Assault Rifle is a beast at closer combat, but it suffers from poor accuracy at medium and long range. It is very efficient against Health and Armor. The M69 "Buster" Pistol is a chargeable pistol that is as strong as any average pistol when uncharged, but when it's charged it deals almost as much damage as a shotgun. It takes 1.5 seconds to charge then it automatically fires. The PR9 Submachinegun is better for taking down Shields, and is more fitting for Tech Specialists because of it's lighter weight. All HSTD soldiers make use of Drop Pods which allow them to enter the battlefield in the middle of the fight. Notable Members Active *Gunnery Chief John Reynolds (Page in Progress) *Corporal Kelly Jones (Page in Progress) *Private 1st Class Chris Anders (Page in Progress) *Private 2nd Class Travis West (Page in Progress) Deceased *Captain Jack Daniels (Page in Progress) Category:Mr Kid's Fiction Category:Alliance Military Branches Category:Alliance programs Category:Systems Alliance Navy